How Sister Location Started
by SailorMarble14
Summary: My story on how Sister Location came to be. See who were the people who created Baby and the rest of the Sister Location in William's eyes. Rated T for blood and death


**So Sister Location has been out for almost a month now, and I decided to write a drabble bassed on the game. Well prior to the game. I originaly was going to make this a series of stories, but my mind was blank for the other animatronics (Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy) and the only origin story for Enerd might be a chapter in one of my FNAF stories or a seperate drabble.**

 **Also I'm going to write as many stories I can before November 18th (Pokemon Sun and Moon's release date) because it might be a while before I update again.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own FNAF SL just the story.**

How Sister Location Started

 _"Daddy? Where did all the other children go?"_

 _"I remember that voice. My daughter, my sweet little girl was taken away from me, by my own creation. Baby. I knew I should have never taken my best friend, oh wait, former best friend's designs for these animatronics."_

Flashback: A Year Prior to the incident

A young man was looking through designs of animatronics he invented to see which would be perfect for the opening of the new sister location. A knock came by, the man heard, but didn't look. "Come in!" He called out.

William came in seeing his best friend and partner doing his usual. "Hey Henry!" He called out.

Henry smiled. "Oh hey William." He said with a smile, and then turning back around to put some money in the safe. While he wasn't looking William looked at the designs for the future animatronics for the new Sister Location.

"So." William started. He looked through all the animatronics. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well." Henry started as he checked the safe before closing. "Putting what we have for the safe, and 2 looking through my designs, the Sister Location is going to be open in 6 months, and I need the designs by Friday!" He explained.

William smirked and looked at a few designs that were in front of him. "Well." He started. "Why don't I help you?" He asked.

Henry looked at his best friend. "You think you can help me?" He asked.

William nodded. "Of cores, I mean were partners, and best friends, and partners and best friends help each other!" He said with a smile. Henry smiled and put his arm around his friend.

"Alright, think you can do this?" Henry asked. William nodded. "Alright, look through the designs and blueprints and we can go from there." He said.

"That's great." William said.

Henry chuckled. "Well I'm heading home. Takes all the designs with you and call me tomorrow to see what you picked." He explained.

William chuckled. "T-Thanks." He said. Henry smiled and closed the door to his office. William smirked and went through all the animatronics Henry created. "Alright lets see what you got Henry." He went through each animatronics, which took hours.

It was already 5 in the morning, and William was still up, but very tired. Then something caught his eye, he looked at the paper and saw 2 humanized animatronics, a white and pink version of Foxy and a white and purple Freddy. "Hmm, these look great, but." He stopped to see there wasn't any writing on them, but with a pencil he started to write down the ideas on paper.

Later at night, William had the paper on Henry's desk. Henry came into the office, and saw the paper with the animatronics and smiled. "William you're a genius as always." Henry said to himself.

Henry got to work on the animatronics with some more help from William. "Thanks for letting me help, Henry." William said as he was working on the animatronic that will be known as Baby.

"Anytime, William. I mean what are friends for." Henry said. William smiled and the two talked as they worked on the animatronics.

Flashback cont. Day of the incident

"But daddy! You promised that I could be with her." His daughter begged. William's daughter looked nothing like him, but more from her mother. Her long golden hair, the pink dress he got for her for her birthday, and her green meadow colored eyes were sparkling as she begged.

William sighed. He knew his curious little girl; Elizabeth had to come with him today and wanted to be up close to his creation. "I'm sorry Lizzie, but you just can't." He said.

"Then you can let me see her with me." Elizabeth said pulling on her dad's hand.

William sighed. "I'm sorry honey, but daddy has to work. Maybe later when I'm done." William then walked her to a chair. "Now sit here, your mother is coming later to pick you up." He then walked to his office.

Elizabeth crossed her arms, and pouted. After sitting down for a moment, she looked around and smirked. She got out of her seat and went close to Baby, as she was giving out cupcakes and ice cream.

"Don't tell daddy I'm here. I think you're wonderful!" Elizabeth said. Elizabeth looked at Baby staring at her, and saw the kids around her were gone. "Where did all the children go?" She asked.

The kids were behind her shaking in fear, as they saw Baby had a claw in her stomach. Before she could react Baby used her claw to drag Elizabeth inside her. The kids went screaming, or standing there in shock.

William who saw the whole thing on cameras stood there in shock, as tears went down on his face. Henry saw the whole thing too. "William! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He apologized over and over again.

2 months after the incident

It's been 2 months, and William wasn't doing any better. His creation of killing animatronics killed his only daughter, and Henry went into a deep depression. William sighed and went in side the office building. He then heard a loud noise as he came in, and ran into the room. "Henry!" He yelled. His eyes widen seeing, Henry in his desk, blood pooling around him. "Henry!" He screamed. He ran to him, and saw there was blood coming out of the side of his head. He looked down, and saw Henry was holding a letter.

 _To whoever is reading this_

 _I've decided to leave this world, by making one of my creations kill me. Its stupid I know, but everything has happened, my wife left me and took my little girl, and now my best friend lost his daughter all because of me. If you're reading this William, your one of the closest friends I've met, ever since we met in collage in engineering class and decided to become partners for Fazbear Entertainment._

 _Thank you for everything buddy, I'll leave the animatronics to you, you were the only one to point out the flaw Baby and the other animatronics have, and to protect the kids of the future there is an off switch, but you not even me can shut it off. If you were lucky to stop them from shutting off, that would be perfect. Thank you._

 _-Henry_

William teared up staring at his former, best friend's body.

End of Flashback

William sighed; that something he helped create killed the two only people he cared about. As he stared at the building holding a piece of paper with Freddy Fazbear and his friends, with 2 guards with them, he heard a car pull up. He turned around and smiled seeing a young male come.

"Ah. So you're the new guard. Well come in there so much I need to tell you." He said.


End file.
